


No, You are not doing hot girl shit.

by itsmehahaha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boo seungkwan deserves nice things, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Obliviousness, Polyamory, Seventeen - Freeform, couples, haokwan, i sucks making fanfiction, i sucks making summary, seungcheol seungkwan brothers, summary is so fucking hard i don't know why is that a thing, wonkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan have no intention to socialize in his new environment, Seungcheol his cousin was not having it. He drag Seungkwan to his friends party and introduce him to his friends. Seungkwan can't say no to his persistent cosuin, so he come. He don't expect anything, but was grateful he come.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	No, You are not doing hot girl shit.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i don't know what to say. Bye.  
> Oh, and english is so hard please spare my bad grammar.

Seungkwan sit on the bench, not aware of his hyung’s stare. He ducked his face down in attempt to reading whatever it is on his phone.

Seungcheol saw Seungkwan by himself on the bench when he was just finished the routine practice with his football team. Seungcheol approach Seungkwan who seems to be busy with his phone.

“Hey baby bro, watcha doin here?.” Seungcheol took a seat beside Seungkwan who lift his head to look who’s talking to him.

“Hyung, stop calling me baby bro on the school ground.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, Seungcheol pull a pout on his lips.

“But you are my baby brother.” He give Seungkwan the puppy eyes look that absolutely melt Seungkwan’s heart.

“No. I’m your cousin hyung!! and i’m not a kid anymore.”

“Eh, you still gonna be my baby brother until you are 80 years old. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes hard at that but let the subject go.

“Whatever. I just want some fresh air. It’s suffocating there.” Seungkwan took glance at his hyung.

“Uh huh.” Seungcheol give Seungkwan this smirk that make Seungkwan a bit nervous.

“What do you mean by uh huh?.”

“I believe you just want to get fresh air Kwan-ah and not to stare at my teammates.” Seungcheol says, smirk on his face.

“Hyung i‘m here for fresh air.” Seungkwan’s voice firm.

“Yeah, of course.” The smirk is still high on Seungcheol face when he stand in front of Seungkwan.

“Okay.”

“Are you busy tonight?.”

“Yes. I’m doing hot girl shit.” Seungkwan answered nonchalantly. Now Seungcheol is the one who rolled his eyes.

“Hot girl shit? Oh.. you mean laying around your dorm with earphone in each ears and ao3 opened on your browser right? Yeah not gonna happen. We are doing real hot girl shit tonight.”

“Wait- that’s too accurate. And what you mean by doing real hot girl shit?.”

“We are going to the party Minghao throwing. Aaa! No argument. You are going Boo Seungkwan.” Seungcheol look at Seungkwan, expression firm. Seungkwan knows this is a lose fight, but can’t back down without trying. So, Seungkwan pulled his kicked puppy face and pout his lips.

“But hyung~ i don’t even know them, and i’m sure they’re not gonna like me. Your circle of friends are literally the hottest people to ever exist. Why would they-.” Seungkwan’s whining is cut off by Seungcheol death glare.

“They would definitely love you Kwan-ah what are you talking about? You are my baby brother. I’ll kicked anyone in the ass if they look at you wrong.” Seungcheol said with determined eyes. Seungkwan can’t help but feel loved by his cousin.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come.” Seungkwan says, defeated.

“Good. Okay baby bro, i’m gonna go. See ya tonight!.”

“Yeah, i’ll see you when i see you hyung!.” Seungcheol throw Seungkwan warning glare before jogged to shower room.

Seungkwan is still in his pajamas when Seungcheol barge into his dorm room with Jeonghan hot on his heels. Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s boyfriend deadpanned at Seungkwan while Seungcheol give Seungkwan unimpressed look.

“What? I’m gonna start preparing when you two barge in.” Seungkwan said, feeling defensive.

“Its alresdy 8 pm Seungkwan-ah.” Seungkwan just look at Jeonghan in the eyes and shrug.

“Okaay?..”

“That means you should already be there, at Minghao’s unecessarily big house.” State Seungcheol.

“Hyung, who’s coming to party on time? Literally no one. And i’m doing it on purpose. Main character behavior.” Jeonghan give Seungkwan impressed look and approval smile.

“Or you are just lazy to go.” Accuse Seungcheol.

“Not wrong.”

Seungcheol let out an exasperated sigh while Jeonghan just shake his head and drag Seungkwan to wear the outfit he personally picked, Seungkwan don’t know when Jeonghan picking his outfit but he doesn’t care he almost grateful for it.

Seungkwan let Jeonghan play doll with him, wearing anything Jeonghan give to him, let him do his make up and shut the fuck up the whole time. When Jeonghan deemed his appereance is good enough, they get out from the tiny dorm and go to Minghao’s house. On the way there Seungkwan can’t help but to ask his hyung why he was so determined to get him to come to this party.

“You almost already here for 3 months and not once i saw you go out with your friends Kwan-ah. It’s time to socialize, you can’t hole up in your dorm forever.”

“Excuse me? Of course i can.” Seungkwan looked so offended by Seungcheol’s statement.

“No you can’t Kwan-ah and you know that. What’s wrong with you anyway? You used to be a social butterfly.” Seungcheol’s voice is full of concern, so Seungkwan refrain himself to give the older sarcasm answer.

“Things changed, hyung.”

“Really? Not because you got bullied or something?.” That question went straight to Seungkwan gut.

“No.”

“Are you sure?.” Jeonghan asked.

“No.”

Jeonghan who was seated on the passanger seat turn his body to look at Seungkwan. When he saw Seungkwan’s miserable face, he sighed and ruffles Seungkwan’s hair.

“You know Kwannie? You can tell us anything, just know we always gonna be here for you. You don’t have to tell us, but you definitely can. So, don’t be afraid. No judgement here.” Jeonghan voice was so sincere, Seungkwan heart melt a little.

“Actually yeah, back in highschool people was so nice in front of me. They befriend me and everything. But when i’m not around they would talk behind my back. They said i was so loud, annoyinng, obnoxious, thirsty of attention and many more. I knew this in my senior year. Since then, i never bothered to open my mouth again.” Seungkwan confess to his hyungs.

“Oh Seungkwanie..” Jeonghan stroke Seungkwan’s cheeks.

“Say the name and i will personally kicked them in the ass for you Kwan-ah.” Seungcheol jaw was set, grip tight on the steering wheel.

“Don’t bother hyung, im okay. What’s in the past is in the past. I’m okay now. I guess i just get used to be not loud now. I don’t wanna bother anyone again, i guess.”

“Totally wrong. You are one of the funniest person i know, Kwan-ah. Please never shut up.” Says Seungcheol.

“You would definitely regret saying that hyung.” Seungkwan chuckle.

5 minutes later, Seungcheol park his car in the house parking lot. Big enough to park 20 car.

“Um? I think maybe we are at the wrong house? No way in hell we’re going to be partying at this bigass castle.” Seungkwan’s jaw is on the floor, eyes wide.

Seungkwan can’t believe his eyes, because what he is seeing right now is definitely not a house, it’s a whole castle. The building is huge, and look like the one he saw on netflix or disney movies. It’s so beautiful Seungkwan almost cried, the garden also did not hurt, everything is so extravagant.

“Exactly. That’s what i tought when i come here for the first time. Minghao was insane enough to buy himself a whole castle and his parents was as crazy to let him buy it.” Says Jeonghan. Seungcheol don’t waste time, he drag his boyfriend and brother to the castle.

If Seungkwan was amazed by the exterior of this castle, then Seungkwan is wonder struck by the interior. Everything screams rolyalty, ellegant and expensive. Seungkwan have to keep his hands on his sweater pocket in order to not touch and break anything.

Seungkwan feel unbelievably underdressed right now, even if everyone wearing casual outfit like him, he still feel underdressed and intimidated by this whole castle. Seungkwan don’t even realize that Seungcheol was talking to him, he is too busy admiring everything.

“Kwan-ah, are you even listening?.”

“Um, no. This bigass castle is so beautiful i can’t focus on anything else. Wait.. now that i realized, where is everyone?.” Seungkwan looked confused.

“Everyone will come later. Its just the gang here right now.” Jeonghan answered Seungkwan.

“Um, okay.” Seungkwan let Jeonghan and Seungcheol drag him to seemingly a family room.

Everyone eyes are immediately on them, Seungkwan felt so uncomfortable, he attempted to hiding behind his hyung’s broad shoulder. But Jeonghan is quick to catch on Seungkwan’s movement, he give him warning look.

“Hyung!!.” Says the boy that Seungkwan knows from his History class, but don’t know his name.

“You are late.” Someone said with unimpressed look.

“And who is this cutie?.” Asks someone Seungkwan definitely knew, Soonyoung. The dance club captain on their university. Seungcheol just shake his head seeing his friend group excitement to know his baby brother.

“Everyone, this is Boo Seungkwan. The cousin that i told you about, and Kwan-ah this is everyone.” Seungcheol introduce them. Everyone give Seungkwan variety of smile. From small smile to beaming, but its sincere all the same. Seungkwan feels the weight on his shoulder lifted.

“Um, hello guys. I’m boo Seungkwan. Nice to finally meet you all, my hyung never shut up sbout you guys.” Seungkwan give them an awkward smile and little wave.

“Aw.. you actually love us hyung.” Says Mingyu, the famous one.

Don’t get Seungkwan wrong, everyone in the group is famous but Seungkwan was not bored enough to learn their name. He just remember some of the name because everyone never shut up about certain member on the group.

The group immediately introduce themself to Seungkwan and Seungkwan is so overwhelmed he almost can’t breath. Its been too long since he was in the middle of a group. It feels strange, but a good strange. Because he knows this one would never talked behind him.

Seungkwan can feel the strong connection between them, but he don’t feel like an outsider with them. He feel so welcomed, like he is the missing puzzle to the group. He immediately clicked to them, not to all of them but to most.

Seungkwan knows Seungcheol from day one, and Jeonghan from highschool because Seungcheol introduce them in sophomore year. Joshua is an angel, Seungkwan think because he looked like one and he definitely sounds like one. So, Seungkwan is convinced that Joshua is an angel, same goes to Jun but he is a little strange.

Jihoon is a cute human being, Seungkwan almost get fooled, Jihoon is a little bit cold and definitely scary but as time goes by, he melt little by little, Seungkwan just need time with him to form a bond.

Wonwoo, Seungkwan is definitely astonished by his appearence. He look like a damn actor, he have this powerful aura and definitely intimidating. But when he laughed and smiled his nose would crunched, Seungkwan’s leg buckled a little. He don’t talk too much, so Seungkwan is sure he need time to know more about that hyung.

Next is the most chaotic duo he ever met. Soonyoung and Seokmin, the two is an embodient of sunshine. They are goofy, funny, and just dazzling. The two is so bright Seungkwan almost blind. He feel the connection between him and the duo right away, they clicked like puzzle to create chaos, Seungcheol almost regreted introducing them.

Mingyu, everyone knows mingyu. He’s the genius from architecture and also a part timer model, he’s so famous. Seungkwan always tought Mingyu would be a big jerk but he’s totally wrong. Mingyu is a big puppy, no one can change his mind.

Minghao, something about him is just enchanting and scream art. Seungkwan never tought a mullet hair can suit anyone but Minghao prove Seungkwan wrong, because he look amazing in them.

And the last is a couple, Chan and Vernon. Seungkwan just remember them when they tell him their name. Seungkwan almost feel bad to not knowing their name. They literally shared a history class for 3 months already.

All in all everyone seems to like Seungkwan, and Seungkwan is definitely liked them. It came natural for them to joke around like old friend, make a deep conversation and do friend things.

Seungkwan is definitely enjoying his night. The late it came the more people crowded the place. Seungkwan is not in the mood for more social interaction, so he wander the castle, in need for breathing place.

The red haired boy’s feet bring him to the pond in the backyard. Seungkwan can’t stop being amazed by this castle. Seungkwan take a breath, enjoying how the fresh air fill his lungs. He feels so relaxed that doesn’t notice there’s someone else behind him.

“Enjoying the night?.” Seungkwan jumped at the sound on his ears.

“Woah, slow there. You are so jumpy.” Minghao’s arm was fast to catch the younger’s body, preventing him from fall to the pond. Minghao chuckled, he can feel Minghao’s breath on his neck. It sends shiver down to Seungkwan’s spine.

Seungkwan spin his body so he can look at Minghao. Minghao is so breathtaking 5 cm in front of his eyes. His long fingers fiddling the expensive wine glass he’s been sipping from all night.

“Please don’t do that ever again. I almost jumped to the pond hyung!.” Seungkwan don’t even realize he’s pouting right now. Minghao’s eyes automaticly following Seungkwan’s lips movement, mesmerized by how soft and plump it looks.

“Sorry Kwannie. I tought you are not the jumpy type.”

“Still. Don’t do that.”

“Yeah, okay. Anything for you.” Minghao give Seungkwan this smile that make Seungkwan’s tummy feel giddy.

They stay in there for a little longer before Seungkwan shivered from the cold. So, Minghao guide them back to the castle.

Jeonghan give Seungkwan knowing smile from across the room, and Seungkwan is so confused. But Seungkwan just want to enjoy the night, overthink can wait.

Seungkwan grab himself a soda to drink, simply because he have bunch of assignment to do tomorrow, so he can’t get drunk. Seungkwan stand by himself on the corner of the room. Observing how the crowd goes wild by the dj’s songs. He can’t help but to laugh at Seokmin and Sonnyoung antics.

“What’s so funny, boo?.” Asks someone beside him. Seungkwan jumped for the second times that day. Seungkwan touch his heart that beating so fast.

“Oh god, what’s with people and their obsession to make me got heart attack?!.” Seungkwan grumbled to himself.

“Sorry?.” The deep voice says.

“Ughh, no, it’s okay Wonwoo hyung. I’m just a bit jumpy.”

“Hmm, so.. what’s so funny?.”

“Seokmin hyung and Soonyoung hyung.” Just like that, wonwoo seems to understand what he’s laughing about.

“Yeah, that couple is definitely something else.” Wonwoo gulped his beer, make his adam apples moves up and down, Seungkwan is so disturbed by his own tought that found Wonwoo so hot like that. He shakes his tought off before it going further.

“They are a couple?.”

“Yes, since they were in Junior high school. Still going strong until now.” 

“That’s impressive.”

“Yeah.”

Then the two stand there the whole time, just enjoying eachother presence. Strangely, Seungkwan feel so at peace like this. He don’t know what’s in wonwoo that make him this relaxed. But he like it, or.. like Wonwoo? Nah, not the time for overthinking. Future Seungkwan would handle it.

***

Its been 5 months since Seungkwan meet the gang, they became very close ever since. They hang out regularly, like almost every single day. Seungkwan can’t even remembered the last time he come to his dorm right after his class.

The gang would always showed up or texted or even called him, asking where were him, did he want to hangout and Seungkwan can’t reject them because Seungkwan is so fucking soft for them.

Strangely enough, Wonwoo and Minghao are the most frequent to hang out with him. Minghao would accompany him eating. They make easy conversation between them, Minghao would stare at Seungkwan when he was busy eating, and Seungkwan definitely felt fluttered by that so he purposely ignored Minghao.

Seungkwan often complained about the foods, tells Minghao his cravings and favorite foods, then the next day Minghao would magically bring the younger his craving foods. Seungkwan’s beam never leave his face for the rest of the day.

Wonwoo, on the other hand is a bit strange. He just come out of nowhere, he seems to know where Seungkwan would be. Especially when he was in trouble.

One time, Seungkwan almost get himself a concussion by a heavy book falling to his head. That time, Seungkwan was in the library, searching for his psychology book his professor assign the class to read. The books was on the top shelfs and is HEAVY. Seungkwan not so tall body can’t reach it but too lazy to get the ladder, he tiptoed so he can reach the book, the book is almost fall straight to Seungkwan’s head if Wonwoo was not there to catch the falling book.

Wonwoo gave Seungkwan his deadliest glare, Seungkwan was so sure that if glare can kill then he was as good as a dead meat.

“Boo Seungkwan. You are smart enough to use a ladder instead of injuring yourself like this.” His voice stern.

“But I’m not injuring myself hyung!.” Seungkwan can’t help but pouted.

“You almost got yourself a mild concussion, Boo.” Wonwoo throw Seungkwan exasperated look.

“The keyword is Almost, hyung.” Seungkwan’s stubborn ass defended.

“Just wait till Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung hear this.”

“Please don’t tell them.” Seungkwan look at Wonwoo with this big rounded eyes, puff cheeks and pouty lips. Wonwoo was not resistent to cute human being, so he surender. Earning him a beautiful smile from Seungkwan.

Sometimes the two would invited Seungkwan to their movie night. Like the three of them in Minghao’s castle, cuddled up together with Seungkwan in the middle of them.

It starts when the dumbass, Seungkwan manage to run over a tree because he was too focused on his phone, picking song. Seungkwan’s nose was bleeding a little, he felt dizzy, so he fall to his butt and laying on the ground, he gave up trying to stand up, the dizziness was unbearable.

Minghao and Wonwoo found Seungkwan laying on the ground, under the big tree. They were amused but when they were close to Seungkwan, their amused expression fall immediately from their faces, replaced by a concerned look.

Minghao was the first to notice blood on Seungkwan’s nose. He immediately pulled a tissue from his bag while Wonwoo shake Seungkwan’s body.

“Hey.. boo? Can you hear me?.” His voice was full of concern. Seungkwan opened his face to an angelic face that is Wonwoo and Minghao.

“Oh god! This is embarassing.” Seungkwan groan, still a bit dizzy.

“God, what happen Kwannie?.” Minghao asked, still very concerned.

“Nothing hyung, really.” Seungkwan tried to sit with Wonwoo help. The two gave Seungkwan unconvinced look that make Seungkwan gave up to defend his dignity.

“I run over the tree.” He said with small voice.

“Huh?.”

“God, help me. This is so embarassing. Yes hyung, i run over the tree. I was trying to pick a song to listen while i walk to my next class. But this big ass tree was on my way. I think i have mild concussion.” Wonwoo and Minghao wear identical exasperated yet fond look that make Seungkwan’s stomach felt full of butterflies.

Wonwoo and Minghao didn’t waste time, they guide Seungkwan to Minghao’s car and went to minghao’s castle. From that event, Seungkwan realized that he might be harboring a gigantic crush on Wonwoo, or Minghao? Or both? Yep, definitely both. Since then, the two would often invited Seungkwan to their movie nights, take him to many many restaurant and sometimes just to hangout.

***

Seungkwan, Chan and Vernon is on their way to the univeristy canteen. The three of them is free for the rest of the day, so they choose to hang out in the canteen, waiting for their hyung to joined them soon. Because they already planned to hangout as a group later that day.

They take a seat after buying the foods, they talked and joking around like a grood friend that they are. That was until the couple decided it was a good idea to make out in front of their absolute single friend. Seungkwan just rolled his eyes, too used to this to protest.

He is so engrossed on his foods that he didn’t notice the chilly weather, that is until Wonwoo come to his eyesight with frown on his face.

“What’s with the frown hyung?.” Seungkwan asks Wonwoo, still chewing his foods.

“Where is your jacket boo?.”

“Um.. i don’t know the weather would be thus chilly. So, i didn’t bring one.” Seungkwan shrugged, and continue his eating. Wonwoo just sigh and took off his own jacket. He put the jacket on Seungkwan, pull the hood on top of the shorter head.

Wonwoo hold Seungkwan’s face like he is holding the most precious thing in the world. His fondness and loving eyes to Seungkwan definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the astonished couple in front of them.

Wonwoo stroke Seungkwan’s cheeks and said “Take mine, don’t forget to bring your jacket next time okay? I don’t wanna see you sick. Because that would be awful.” He said oh so softly.

“But what about you?.”

“Don’t worry. I will be in the library until my next class.”

“Okay, but have you eaten yet?.”

“Yes. I already had, and yes. I took my vitamin too.” Wonwoo says, earning an approving look by Seungkwan.

“Okay, take care hyung. I’ll see you later.” Seungkwan give Wonwoo his biggest smile. Wonwoo just nod and pat Seungkwan’s top of head before he go.

Chan and Vernon were so astonished, they are completely speechless, and Seungkwan being his observant self, look at them with questioning eyes. The two never had time to open their mouth because Minghao is already there before they can speak.

“Hey Kwannie, Chan, Vernon. Here, take this bag. I brought you bunch of snack, share with the two okay? I’m in hurry right now. I’ll see you later baby.” Minghao kissed Seungkwan’s temple before he dash.

Seungkwan absolutely flabbergasted. Because what was that? Baby? A kiss on his temple? That’s not a friend behavior. To Seungkwan’s relief, the other two looked as lost as him. So he is definitely not the only one who confused.

“W-what?.” Chan finally found his voice.

“Indeed, what?.” Seungkwan still try to recover his sanity.

“You... how..? Oh god.” Vernon manage to croack out of his mouth. Jaw dropping.

“Honestly i don’t really know.” Seungkwan answered.

“I never tought the most anti PDA couple on campus can be like that. God that was terrifying.” Vernon visibly shivered, followed by Chan’s nod.

“Pause. Couple?.” Seungkwan can feel his world begin to shaking.

“Yes. They has been a couple for what? Two years?.” Chan answered.

“Yeah, almost two years babe.” Vernon confirmed.

Seungkwan’s world is shaking, expression crestfallen, heart beating so fast, and mind going blank. He can feel his heart shattered.The couple give Seungkwan concerned look, don’t know what to do. Their friend look like he was about to have mental breakdown.

Seungkwan stare at the two with blank eyes before he burst into hysteric laughing fit. Seungkwan found the situation hilarious yet tragic. He can’t help but to laugh at his own stupidity. Of course the two would be a couple. They both are handsome, smart and too good to be true so they definitely match each other like a perfect couple.

Now that he is aware that the two are dating, everything was kinda make sense. The movie night or date thingy? The disheveled look they got everytime he come late to meet them, the physical touch between them, the affectionate gaze. God, how can he be this stupid.

Seungkwan can’t believe he was this oblivious to the obvious thing. He was disapointed to himself because damn it, Seungkwan can prevent himself from heart break if he open his eyes and knows the two were not available.

“Are you okay..?.” Chan asks with worried expression.

Seungkwan still laughing or crying? Or both.. yes, both. He is laughing so hard until his eyes watered and a little bit because his shattered heart.

“I’m fine i’m fine, just kinda feel... you know? Disorianted.”

“Kwan-ah.” Vernon tried to says something, but Seungkwan quick to cut him off. Seungkwan fucking hate to be pitied.

“No. Don’t say anything. I’m kinda overwhelmed now. One thing, why the fuck you guys never bother to tell me they are dating? Could’ve saved me from broken heart.” Says Seungkwan, wiping his teary eyes.

“Because they were fucking obvious?.”

“Not obvious enough apparently.” The three fell into silence, busy with their own minds.

“God! I’m a horrible person! Am i a home wrecker?! Am i? I am, right? God! I can’t even....” Seungkwan having absolute meltdown in front of his friends.

“Homewrecker? Who?.” Asks Seokmin who’s coming from behind Seungkwan, he take the seat beside Seungkwan, followed by Soonyoung.

“Me. God.. i feel like i’m gonna throw up.” Seungkwan’s face looked pale.

“Huh? You fucking someone Kwan-ah?.” Soonyoung look confused.

“No. Not that far.” Seungkwan muttered his answer.

“What’s up with him? Is he sick?.” Asks Seokmin to the couple, hand checking Seungkwan’s temperature.

“No. He just having meltdown after we told him that Wonwoo hyung and Minghao hyung are dating.”

“And..?.” Seokmin says patiently.

“And now he tought he was a homewrecker.” Vernon state.

“Hm.. why would he think that?.”

“Because the two of them obviously treat him like their boyfriend.” Chan is the one who speak.

“That dumbass couple..” Soonyoung muttered under his breath, only Seokmin can hear and he definitely agreed with his boyfriend.

“God, i feel horrible. Should i apologize to them? But i think i could never see them in the eyes again tho.. okay, change of plan. I’m gonna bail the hangout tonight. I’ll banging The Notebook instead and mourn over my non-exsistent relationship and thinking about how i’m gonna ended up alone and no one can ever love me the way Noah love Allison. Yeah, perfect.” Seungkwan decide.

“That’s depressing.” Seokmin said, Soonyoung cringed, Vernon nodded along.

“Hm.. not a bad idea for a heartbreak night. Can i join?.” Asks Chan.

“Absolutely.”

“No one bail the hangout. We are going.” Said Soonyoung final. Seungkwan just nodded along because when Soonyoung says something with his authority voice it means business.

“So, what am i gonna do?.” Seungkwan whined.

“Like any other person, hide in the bathroom.” Chan Suggested.

“No!.” The other three says in unison.

“Just face them like a bad bitch that you are Kwan-ah.” Suggest Vernon.

“Yep, right Vernonie. I’m a bad bitch. Okay, i can do this.” Seungkwan suddenly determined.

“Good. Okay, now.. Minghao already gave the permission to come, let’s go.”

The six of them arrived the first at Minghao’s house or castle, Seungkwan still don’t know what to call that building.

The ahjumma let them in, Soonyoung and Seokmin immediately went to the kitchen, Chan laying on the incredibly soft carpet with Vernon. Seungkwan goes upstairs and take a shower. Because he feel like a shit, showering is the least he can do. He change his clothes to the pajamas Minghao bought for him to wear if he choose to spend the night there. Now that Seungkwan think about it, why did he bought him but not anyone else in the group?. Seungkwan is so so tired he let the question go, he mindlessly blow dry his hair and get back to the family room.

When Seungkwan get there, Seungcheol, Jeonghan Jisoo and Jun were added to the addition. Seungkwan immediately seated himself between Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Seungkwan burried his face on Seungcheol’s chest. Finally feel at peace. Seungcheol’s hand automatically twined Seungkwan’s hair.

“What’s wrong baby bro?.” Seungcheol immediately knows something is up.

“Nothing wrong hyung.” Seungkwan’s voice small. Seungcheol let out a big sigh, knowing Seungkwan would always ended up tell him.

“Okay.” Seungcheol exchanged look with Jeonghan who payed attention to their interaction from the start.

“Huh? Seungkwan-ah you showered here?.” Asks Jisoo, Seungkwan lift his head and nod to him.

“You bring your pajamas here?.” Jun look curious.

“No, Minghao hyung bought it for me.”

“Hm.. interesting.” Says Jeonghan, begin to have idea whats going on. Seungkwan can’t have the energy to care tho, so he is back to his position on Seungcheol’s chest.

Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jihoon’s voices come not long after that. Wonwoo’s eyes immediately found Seungkwan in his pajamas cuddled with Seungcheol, he can’t help but to coo at the sight.

He didn’t even realize his legs move on its own to Seungkwan. He bend down to kissed Seungkwan’s top of head then he just went upstairs like its natural for him to come home, kissed his husband and showered.

Seungkwan was dumbfounded, everyone gaped, jaw on the fucking floor, Jeonghan contemplanted.

“What the fuck?.” Mingyu flabbergasted.

“Don’t ask me. I have no idea either.” Seungkwan sighed and get up from his cozy position. He need to breath and drink. He can’t fucking believe this, if Wonwoo and Minghao are dating, then why they trear him the way they did? Why they act like that? Why—

Every tought in Seungkwan’s mind shuts off when he feel a pair of arms slings his waist. Seungkwan don’t have to look who this person is because Seungkwan knows by heart this is Minghao’s doing.

“What seems to bother you so much Kwannie?.” Minghao asks from behind him, so close to his ear.

“A lot.”

“Wanna tell me?.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay. Come to me if you need anything. I mean, anything baby.” Minghao kissed Seungkwan’s neck before he go. If Seungkwan have to rest on the counter in order not to fall from the action, then its his business and no one else. But unfortunately, Jeonghan come into the view catch Seungkwan off guard.

“Hyung!!!. God you are so scary sometimes!.”

“Hm, i know what seems to be the problem.”

“What? I don’t even tell you a thing.”

“You don’t need to. My vision in unparalelled.”

“No, i take it back. You are scary all the time.”

“Thank you, a big compliment from you. So, you have crush on Wonwoo and Minghao.”

“Is it too obvious?.”

“To people with eyes? Yes.”

“God. I fucking know it. I probably look like a big loser now.”

“No, but stupid? Definitely.”

“Hyung.. stop mocking me. The heartbreak is bad enough”

“I’m not Kwan-ah. But have you seen them? They look at you like you hang the fucking moon yourself. They treat you like a fucking prince and worship the ground you walk.”

“What are you talking about? That’s not even make sense! Don’t tell me all of this just to make me feel better because it is not.”

“Stubborn ass capricorn.” Jeonghan cursed under his breath.

“Hyung, the concept itself is just weird. Its not real and almost delusional.”

“Seungkwan-ah. You should really get rid of this degrading yourself thingy because its not cute.”

“What my boyfriend says, baby brother. Not cute at all, and they absolutely adored you. Never once i saw them this affectionate with someone else that not them.” Seungcheol says, he is leaning against the enteryway.

“Nope, still not make any sense.”

“Whatever. Lets get back to the room before your boyfriends sulk.” Seungcheol drag the two, but freeze mid step when he saw Wonwoo and Minghao making out up against the wall.

“or make out.” Utter Jeonghan. Seungkwan can’t help but burst into laugh.

He feel a bit dejavu, the hopelessness and pity for himself surge uncontrollably, but he still found this situation is kinda funny, so he laughed. This is the first time he saw the couple making out, and in all honesty Seungkwan found it hot, way too hot.

Wonwoo have some decency to look a bit embarassed, Minghao on the other hand is smirking to Seungkwan and lift his right eyebrow, challenging.

“Wanna join us?.” Obviously directed to Seungkwan.

“Next time.” Seungkwan wave his hand and drag his hyungs subtly. Seungkwan absolutely had no idea where that response came from.

“Am i really saying that?.” Seungkwan yell whispered to his hyungs.

“Yes. I’m a proud mom.” Jeonghan wipe his non existent tears.

“Ya! Kwan-ah that was good. All confident and sassy. Love that for you.” Seubgcheol beams.

“I literally had no idea hyung. My lips did it on its own.”

“Whatever. Still a good comeback.”

The three decided to lay down on the carpet next to the youngest couple. Seungcheol and Jeonghan cuddled immediately. So, Seungkwan feel kinda lonely. Realization downed on him there, everyone in the group is in relationship with the other, Seungkwan is the only who is single.

“Hyung, i just realized i am the only one in this group who remain single. Should i make account on dating app or something?.” Seungkwan lay on his side facing his hyungs. Not knowing that Wonwoo and Minghao was already behind him, scowl high on their faces.

“Ask that to them.” Jeonghan pointing at the couple with his chin. Seungkwan’s face paled. He slowly turn around just to see Minghao’s face so close to him.

“What’s with the dating app?.” Minghao’s voice sound as cold as his and wonwoo’s expression.

“What? I wanna date someone too, its a normal thing to do.” Seungkwan frowned, because what they want Seungkwan to do? Be single forever and die alone?

“Boo.. you really had no idea huh?.” Wonwoo ask, exasperated.

“What?.” Seungkwan is genuinely confused, he tilted his head and unconsciously pouted. Minghao and Wonwoo can’t even be mad. The two are smart enough to know that Seungkwan was genuinely confused. For someone as observant as Seungkwan, the couple didn’t know how Seungkwan can be this oblivious. Because their thing is fucking obvious.

Everyone on campus started to get the idea the three of them dating, even the staff and professors assumed they were dating. The only person who don’t notice their intimate relationship is Seungkwan himself and some of his friends because they’re oblivious as fuck.

The rumours start to spread when Seungkwan step out of Wonwoo’s rubicon followed by Wonwoo and Minghao who almost immediately invade the red haired boy’s personal space. Seungkwan of course didn’t notice how close they were. The couple walked Seungkwan to his class and said their good bye by ruffling his hair or stroking his cheeks, Seungkwan would just give the two a warm hug and soft smile.

It was becoming a hot topic among the other students, but as time goes by they got used to how touchy feely the two is with Seungkwan. At first they got a bit shocked by how touchy the couple is with seungkwan, because they all know that Minghao and Wonwoo was not the type to brag their relationship and did PDA, they are more closed off and private. But with Seungkwan they seems to have difficulty to keep their hands to themself. They suddenly became open about their affection to each other, everyone were delighted by the development.

Wonwoo and Minghao of course knows about the rumour, at first they were worried about Seungkwan’s reaction but when they saw Seungkwan as unbothered as ever, they just let the rumour passed by, they didn’t confirmed nor denied.

The couple felt relieved because that means Seungkwan doesn’t feel bothered by the tought of dating them, that was the sign for them to pursue Seungkwan.

Turns out Seungkwan was not unbothered by the rumour, he didin’t know the rumour, that’s why. Now, almost three months after the rumour outbreak they just know that Seungkwan had no idea that Wonwoo and Minghao are pursuing him.

“Oh baby.. come with us. Let’s talk.” Minghao grip Seungkwan’s wrist gently, guiding him to his bedroom upstairs.

Seungkwan immediately panicked, his pulse skyrocketing, body cold all over. Seungkwan hated confrontation, he is the type to ran for days to solve his problem and to prepare a confrontation. Now, Seungkwan was going to war without his guns, he literally have no idea how this conversation would end, he wished the earth would swallow him alive.

Wonwoo seem to notice Seungkwan’s uncomfortableness, so he interwined their hands, caress Seungkwan’s back of hand with his thumb and giving him assurance smile. Seungkwan visibly relaxed.

Realization hit Seungkwan hard. There is literally nothing to be scared of. Seungkwan knows his two unfairly handsome hyungs would never judge him. Seungkwan can say he murdered someone and they would literally help him hide the body.

There is nothing to worry about, he is so sure the two would never mock hin or be disgusted if Seungkwan confess to them that he is halfway in love with them. Seungkwan can handle rejection, and he is so sure the olders would break his heart in the softest way. His mind is finally at peace.

They get inside Minghao’s unnecessarily big bedroom. Minghao let go his grip from Seungkwan’s wrist so Seungkwan can wander his way to the balcony, his favorite spot. The couple of course know their baby would immediately go to the balcony, they exchange helplessly fond look before following Seungkwan.

“So, Boo...” Wonwoo started, but got interrupted by Seungkwan’s sudden confession.

“I kinda in love with you two. Shit, i fucked it up right? Ugh.. i’m sorry. Can i please leave now?.” Seungkwan said in a speed of light. The two barely catched what he said.

Minghao shake his head off, eat shitting grin visible on his face. Wonwoo just chuckled at how cute Seungkwan was. All fluttered, blush high on his cheeks and worried expression on his face.

“Don’t mock me!.” Seungkwan glare to Wonwoo. Wonwoo immediately stopped chuckling, make his way to Seungkwan, cupped his face in his large hands and peppering Seungkwan’s face with kisses.

Seungkwan can’t help but to burst into giggle. Minghao pulled his phone right away, recording the love of his lives enjoying their time. He feel butterflies in his stomach.

When Wonwoo finally stopped, Minghao make his way to the two, joining them. He sling his arms arong Seungkwan and Wonwoo’s waist. Give them a sweet kiss on their cheeks. Seungkwan fell like he was going to burst into thin air, he wonder if this is how he’s going to die.

“Baby, you have no idea how crazy we are for you. We literally head over heels for you. How could you not see it?.” Minghao says voice full of love, Seungkwan can barely breath.

“True, after that night Seungcheol hyung introduce us, i always have my eyes for you love, i’ll tell Minghao i have this crush on someone. And he would tell me there is this boy who loves to eat and rambled in an impposibly cute way that he just want to provide. We agreed from the start that our relationship are open, we want another person that we can love and cherised, we found them in you, love. The fact that you take care and cherised us as much as we did are definitely not hurt.” Wonwoo explained to Seungkwan in this voice that contain so much emotion, and nostalgic.

“Yeah, everytime me and won meet after class, we would talk about you not knowing we talked about the same person. Then, we saw you bleeding under a tree. That was the moment we know that we talked about the same person all this time baby. We talked it out while you passed out in our bed. Me and Won agreed to pursue you to be our partner. We don’t want to scared you off so we wait for you to give us sign. The rumour about us dating were spread around the campus, you were so unbothered by the idea of dating me and Won, so we took that as your sign to tell us that we can pursuing you, baby.” Minghao explained the situation.

“What rumours? I had no idea.” Seungkwan muttered.

“Yeah thats what we tought. We don’t know that you had no idea about this, love. So, now we want to come clean to you. We want you to be ours to loved and to be yours.” Wonwoo said oh so soflty, Seungkwan melt then and there.

“Wait? Are you proposing me or just asking me to be your boyfriends?.” Seungkwan asked jokingly, to lift the mood.

“Whatever you want, baby.” Minghao says seamlessly, kissed Seungkwan’s hand.

“Ugh.. you two, this is just unfair! You are ganging up on me, all handsome and charming. Of course i want to be your boyfriends!!. You two had no idea i almost lost my mind knowing I’m in love with two handsome men who happen to be boyfriends. Ughh i-.” Seungkwan’s rambling session was cut off by Wonwoo’s lips on Seungkwan’s.

They kissed soflty at first, testing the water before they have full blown making out session. Minghao of course enjoyed the view, but he want to decorate Seungkwan’s soft and pale neck with his love bites. Seungkwan can’t help but moan to Wonwoo’s lips.

Unfortunately they still have to breath so they parted to catch their breath. Seungkwan rest his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder while Minghao and Wonwoo making out above his head. He lift his gaze a little so he can see them, and Seungkwan swear to god that is the hottest thing he ever seen.

“God that was hot.” Seungkwan mumbled to Wonwoo’s shoulder. Earning a giggle from his boyfriends, the word still feel strange.

Minghao lean in to kissed Seungkwan’s lips. Seungkwan turn around, facing Minghao. Wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, playing his mullet there. They pulled away to breath.

“I think we should go back, boyfriends.” Wonwoo says, looking too smug for Seungkwan’s liking.

“Yeah. Seungcheol hyung would probably break in if we are not there in 5 minutes.” Minghao responds, eyeing his rolex.

“M’kay, let’s go boyfie.”

Seungkwan stride his way back to the family room, Wonwoo and Minghao hot on his heels. Wonwoo’s eyes catch the dark purple mark on Seungkwan’s neck, he throw Minghao approval eyes. Minghao smirked to his boyfriend and wear his shit eating grin.

All eyes are on them when they got back, Jeonghan is the first one to notice the dark color on Seungkwan’s neck. He nods as an act of approval.

“Everything is good, then.” He says.

“How do you know?.” Seungkwan asks, puzzled.

“Your dark fucking hickey can not lie sweetheart.”

That comment make everyone cheers and congratulating them, the new couple know they probably gonna be teased for the rest of the week but they don’t care, they are happy now. So it’s fine.

Seungkwan smile so hard, his cheeks hurt. He is so happy right now, he can’t believe he finally have the two as his boyfriends now. He is so lucky to have two handsome boyfriends with beautiful heart and personality.

Seungkwan was pulled to the living world by Soonyoung’s slap on his back. He sees how his friends were busy picking the film they gonna watch and prepare the snacks. When everything settled, everyone was already cuddled with their significant others.

Wonwoo pulled Seungkwan to his lap and rest his his hand on Seungkwan tigh and Minghao’s shoulder. Seungkwan squirming on Wonwoo’s lap, he is worried Wonwoo would got cramp like that so he settle himself between Wonwoo’s legs, he rest his head on Wonwoo’s hard chests. Minghao seat by Wonwoo’s side, leaning his head on Wonwoo’s Shoulder, hands under Seungkwan’s pajamas, stroking Seungkwan’s soft belly.

The friend group coo at the new couple, they never tought they would see them all cuddly like this but they are glad the three can solved their problem smoothly. They are happy seeing them happy.

Mingyu turn off the lamp so they can enjoy the movie more. Seungkwan take this opportunity to take Mingho and Wonwoo’s hand. He kissed the back of their hands and whispered loud enough for his boyfriends to hear.

“I love you guys, i’m glad we found our ways to each other. Please be patient with me.”


End file.
